UnderRole
by TheBSisters
Summary: When a small lizard monster with no arms falls into the depths of Mt. Ebott for the last time, everything has changed, and it's up to them to save the underground - and themself - from destruction. With the help of all their friends and foes (reluctantly), they must find Sans and keep Temmie underboot... or else Queen Alphys will surrender to the humans, and all monsters will die.
1. Same Old World or Not?

A/N - Here we are again, at the beginning of a story. I believe that this is going to be one of my main stories from now on, so enjoy the ride.

-Belleroo9

The short, thin monster sat up in the bed of sickeningly yellow flowers that they had fallen into. They stretched their neck up, looking at their past life once more before quickly closing their eyes, and standing up. Maneuvering each limb, placing each step warily in front of the other, they stalked up to the place where a small animal, like a cat and a dog chemically altered to fit together and make a disgustingly cute hybrid, was waiting for them.

"hOI! iM tEMMIE!" The small creature said to the bored child, who was dragging their tail across the ground to protect themself for the known attack. Temmie slowly stood up, stretched its limbs and hopped over the monster, trapping it within its two sets of legs. The child, knowing the attack by heart, simply moved very slowly, and was not hit. The animalistic monster growled and summoned a ring of bullets around the child's soul. Temmie' s voice changed drastically, and the bullets began to close in on the minor monster.

Suddenly, Temmie stopped. A while flash appeared from the right of the smaller monster's vision, and a short skeleton stepped out. The child, suspecting this diversion, tuned out most of the rounded skeleton' s dialogue, making sure to laugh at all the right times and to smile at all the right places. Soon enough, the older humanoid monster grabbed the kid by their sides, and picked up the armless child. The skeleton carried the innocent enough monster through the puzzles of the underground, and into the ruins of his tidy castle. The skeleton, Sans, showed the monster child to a room in which they could stay in, and sat down in a chair to read.

The kid looked up at the brightly decorated hallway, and contemplated Sans' motives. They knew that the older monster was more experienced than anyone, and that he would stop at nothing to keep the underground safe. But they could predict his every move and thought. At least... they thought they could.

The child walked down the slightly damp stairs to the basement, already anticipating Sans' disapproval. But nobody came. The lizard-like creature continued down the hallway, eventually exiting the ruins, and no one followed him. Sans had disappeared.

The orange lizard-like creature continued down the path to Snowdin, and stopped at the bridge block, as usual. They waited for a couple of minutes. But nobody came. They turned around and gave the area a quick search, but found no evidence of any living beings. They searched a bit further back along the snowy trail, and they found nothing... except one small animalistic child-like monster.

"yOU'RE back!111!" The short furry creature yelled excitedly, their eyes gaining a malicious tint. The child, surprised at this new turn of events, stepped back from the smirking animal.

" . IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED. I KILLED YOUR LITTLE COMEDIAN FRIEND, BECAUSE HE THREATENED TO KILL ME. LAST I SAW HIM, HE WAS LYING ON THE GROUND IN HIS BEDROOM, BLEEDING FOR SOME REASON. OH WAIT. THAT WAS ME. I ALSO FRIGHTENED OFF WHOEVER YOU WERE EXPECTING HERE. I HOPE THEY WEREN'T ESSENTIAL TO YOUR LIFE!" The monster's face had transformed completely from a congenial and friendly dog/cat to that of a murderous villian's, and the kid was beginning to fret over how different this timeline was. Usually, only small, subtle details, such as the exact location of somebody's house was the only thing that changed. But now... everything had changed.

A/N - Whew. So, this is an AU in which all of the character's appearances and roles have been switched. Such as, Temmie being the Flowey stand in (in their own way), and Sans being the Toriel stand in. So, keep in mind that Monster Kid is 'Frisk'. This will impact the story.. I already have a ton planned for this AU. Leave comments as to which characters and pairings you would like to see. I'm going to take requests for which characters should be in the place of which other characters, and which monsters are paired together, although I already have my own ships. I will attempt to weave in other ships though. Oh, and can anyone guess what happened to Sans? -Belleroo


	2. The Skeleton Bros or Human Siblings?

As Temmie stared them down, the monster child backed away slowly, and into the newly formed shadows of the falling dusk. The elongated umbras of the tall pine trees hid the small, soulless animal from sight as soon as the kid escaped, and the younger of the two quickly ran to the safest place in the town of Snowdin. The place... which housed the two monsters that the child had been looking for earlier. The only two humans in the entire underground.

Four small eyes peeked out of a dark window at the front of a tall house, as the monster kid staggered out from the midst of the torrent of snow, and up to the door of the dark house. The door creaked ominously as the child opened it with their tail, and as they stepped inside, footsteps could be heard slowly running up the creaking stairs.

The monster child briskly turned their head towards the noise, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded them, when the door closed behind them. They trembled with fear after hearing the loud slam of the door, and hastily mustered up their courage, and began walking up the vacant stairway. The stairs creaked underneath their feet, and as they reached the top, they were able to make out the faint silhouettes of two children, about the same height as Kid.

Kid slowly made their way to the light switch, in which they flipped with their nose. The lights flickered on, illuminating the armless lizard monster and two humans, one with tan, the other with pale skin. They stood back to back, one with eyes closed, facing the wall, the other facing the wall opposite, but with red eyes staring into the monster child's soul. The tan human, Frisk, turned and faced the kid. Even though Frisk's eyes were closed, Kid knew that they could see the slightly shorter monster perfectly fine.

The second human, Chara, recognised the yellow lizard instantly from the many times that the child had played the game. Chara stepped away from their younger sibling Frisk, and up to the monster child. Kid tilted their head to meet Chara's gaze, and watched the human extend their hand.

 _'Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand." The child turned slowly, and stared up into the silhouette of a grinning skeleton. The slightly smaller of the two extended their hand, and grasped the other's cold, and slightly squishy hand. A loud 'Pfft' emmited from the tight grasp that the skeleton had, and the skeleton leaned back, allowing his shadow to fall behind him._

 _'hehe, the old whoopie cushion in the hand prank. works every time.' The skeleton said, startling the child. The two began laughing together, as the skeleton explained that they had no intent to hurt them, and gave the kid directions. 'Oh, and one more thing kid.' The skeleton's white pupils faded away from his eyesockets._

 _ **'Don't kill my brother.'**_

A/N - So, anything in _italics_ is a memory from the original run. These are all from Frisk/Monster Kid's point of view, and will involve all of the characters being their usual selves. These will usually be brought on by a main character that has been swapped acting like the character that they have been swapped as, such as Chara acting as Sans here, and in the future... I have plans. Very complicated plans that have been thought out from the very beginning. Don't forget to review which pairing you'd like to see in action in one of the chapters!


End file.
